


strike for love and strike for fear

by adrien_schlag



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney Movies) Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, Fluff, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Non-Binary Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, alex is anna, but from willie's pov, caleb covington is actually good in this, caleb is the troll priest, coach barron is the duke of weselton, dante and fuego are the two main trolls that sing fixer-upper, flynn is elsa, flynn is older than alex in this, he's not a reindeer tho, he/they willie, i couldn't think of anyone else ok, i mean cmon, it kind of follows the plot of frozen, it's a willex frozen au that's all you need to know, kayla is hans, luke is sven, reggie is olaf, this is also modern because old clothing is really confusing sometimes, willie is kristoff, yes flynn and alex are siblings in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrien_schlag/pseuds/adrien_schlag
Summary: Prince Alexander Mercer was four years old when he got the white streak in his hair from his sister's powers.William Oldenburg had some experience being on his own. His parents had abandoned him when he was 5, and he'd been alone since. Spare for his best friend Luke, who followed him around like a puppy. When he was seven years old, everything changed.or the very self-indulgent willex frozen au that no one asked for, but i'm writing anyway.no updating schedule yet, but i'll try to have a new chapter up every few days.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Willie, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

Prince Alexander Mercer was four years old when he got the white streak in his hair. He didn't remember any of it, he'd always supposed that it had always been there. His older sister Flynn? She remembered every detail. She'd had nightmares about that night for years. Still did, in fact. And, of course, tonight happened to be one of those nights.

***

Crown Princess Flynn Mercer was born with ice magic. Yep, you heard that right. Ice magic. She could form ice and snow out of thin air, and with a stomp of her feet she could create a layer of ice across the floor.

Alex loved his sister's power. When he was bored, the two would simply run down to the ballroom and play with snow until their heart's content.

Now, here's where our story begins.

"Flynn! Psst!" Four year-old Alex pushed up on his tippy-toes to peer at his sister. When she didn't move, Alex clambered up onto the bed and climbed on top of Flynn.

"Flynn! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Alex shook Flynn's shoulders, the blue fabric giving him a sense of comfort.

Flynn groaned and opened an eye. "Alex, go back to sleep!"

Alex sighed dramatically and flopped on top of Flynn, his back pressed to the comforter. "I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake." He draped an arm over his eyes. "So we have to play!"

The truth? He'd stayed up all night looking at a picture book, gazing dreamily at the happy couples on the tattered pages.

"Go play by yourself!" Flynn lifted her arm to dump Alex off the bed. He landed with a grunt on the floor and sat for a moment, pouting. Then he had an idea.

He clambered back onto the bed and lifted one of Flynn's eyelids. "Do you wanna build a snowmaaan?"

Flynn smiled mischievously in response.

*

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Alex cried, pulling Flynn down the stairs.

"Alex, shush, you're going to get us caught!"

The two ran to the ballroom, giggling. Alex dragged Flynn to the middle of the room, a big smile on his face.

"Do the magic, do the magic!"

Flynn smiled and twirled her hands as Alex watched in amazement. Snowflakes began to form, a twinkling blue aura surrounding them.

Alex gasped, mesmerized by the magic. Flynn flung her hands upwards to the ceiling and the snowball followed, rocketing upwards and leaving a shining blue trail in its wake.

Snow began to fall in earnest, the sparkling blue flakes twirling around the two kids.

"This is amazing!" Alex crowed, doing a little dance.

Flynn watched in amusement as Alex ran around the room shrieking. "Hey, come watch this!"

Alex ran back to Flynn and she stomped her foot, ice spreading out from the floor where the silk slipper made contact. The younger boy giggled as his cloth boots slid across the ice.

The two made a snowman together, complete with a singular buck tooth and carrot nose. Flynn knelt behind the snowman and waved its arms around, lowering her voice. "Hi, I'm Reggie, and I like warm hugs!"

Alex clapped his hands together in excitement and ran towards the snowman, immediately wrapping his small arms around the snow creature. "I love you, Reggie!"

They danced around the ballroom, with Flynn pushing Reggie while Alex held on to the snowman's stick hands.

Flynn created a giant pile of snow, holding Alex on her lap as they slid down the hill. Alex was catapulted into another pile of snow, whooping enthusiastically the whole time. He tossed snow up into the air, giggling. He started to jump from pile to pile, with Flynn creating another larger pile every time. Alex was having too much fun to hear the girl's warning cries. The next thing he knew, a cold burst hit his forehead and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

The only thing he remembers is freezing cold, a plague that ran through his blood, freezing everything it touched. He vaguely remembered voices talking about...magic? Fear? Beauty? Danger? Then with a light press to his forehead, the cold receded, replaced by warmth. The feel of drinking hot chocolate on a warm day spread through his body, and he relaxed.

But while Alex felt relaxed, the rest of his family felt completely different. Flynn had just received a warning about her powers, and it terrified them. So they hid. For 14 years.

For 14 years, Alex hardly interacted with Flynn. He didn't understand why. After all, they had seemed so close in all the memories he had. Now, all of their memories were full of Flynn turning him away whenever he asked to build a snowman.

**

William Oldenburg had some experience being on his own. His parents had abandoned him when he was 5, and he'd been alone since.

Spare for his best friend Luke, who followed him around like a puppy.

Now they were seven, the day everything changed. He and Luke were following the ice harvesters around like they always did, listening to the familiar melody of the song they always sang.

As the two kids hauled their ice cube back into the forest, they heard horse hooves clomping up the worn trail.

That couldn't be right. Horses never came to this side of the forest. They always stayed up by the castle. Whoever was on the horses seemed to be in a major hurry. And one of the horses seemed to have a trail of... ice?

"Is that ice?" Luke poked his head out of the forest and peered out at the horses.

"I think so. Should we follow them?"

"Duh. Whatever's creating that ice... it can't be good."

Willie nodded in agreement and the two hurried after the horses.

They approached a clearing and Luke made to move forward, but Willie grabbed the back of his tunic and hauled him backwards. They both ducked behind a rock and watched as a man dressed in formal clothes stepped into the clearing. A woman stood behind him, a bundle of blue in her arms. A little girl stood tucked against her mother's legs, her black braids framing her sad face.

"Who are they?" Luke murmured.

Willie shrugged in response. "They must be really important."

"Please, help! My son..."

The rocks that were scattered around the clearing started to all roll down towards the clearing, surrounding the family. Willie gasped and ducked behind the rock, while Luke watched on in amazement.

The rocks suddenly shifted and turned into creatures.

One of the creatures gasped. "It's the king!"

"Trolls?" Willie exclaimed in surprise.

The rock in front of them changed and Willie stumbled backwards.

"Shush, I'm trying to listen!" The troll grabbed Willie's hand and tugged him down so that their cheek was pressed to the troll's.

The troll looked at the two and settled a hand on each of their cheeks. "Cuties. I'm gonna keep you!"

Willie grinned half-heartedly. It would be nice to have someone to take care of them, but he wasn't too sure about that 'someone' being a troll.

The head troll approached the king and gently took the young girl's hand.

"Born with the powers, or cursed?"

Willie frowned. Powers? The princess had powers? It would explain the frost that seemed to follow her everywhere.

"Born. A-and they're getting stronger."

The troll nodded, seemingly satisfied with the king's answer. He beckoned to the queen, and she knelt down, leaning the bundle in her arms towards the troll. With a start, Willie realized the bundle was a child. A head of blonde hair was peeking out from the bundle of blue, the child's skin an unhealthy pale color. The troll set his hand on the child's forehead, considering something. Then he drew back.

"You are lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But, the head can be persuaded."

The king nodded. "Do what you must."

With a wave of the elderly troll's hand, a vision appeared near the older girl's head. " recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic, to be safe. But don't worry. I'll leave the fun."

The visions changed every time the troll waved his hand. A memory showing the younger boy jumping from a snow pile indoors was changed to the boy on a sled. The next memory showed the two children sliding around on ice, replaced with the two ice skating. Memory after memory was changed, and Willie couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid.

The troll seemed to collect the memories in his fist, and he lowered said fist to the boy's forehead.

"He will be okay."

"But he won't remember I have powers?" The little girl asked, recoiling closer to her family.

"It's for the best, Flynn darling." The king set a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

The girl-Flynn, Willie supposed, looked at her hands with something akin to fear in her eyes.

"Listen to me, Flynn. Your power will only grow." The old troll waved his hands again, and another vision appeared. This one, however, was nothing more than blurry shapes, where the previous vision was far more clear. The vision changed from an older girl to a snowflake.

"There is beauty in it, but also great danger." The snowflake swelled and changed to a bright burst of red light.

The trolls gasped in horror, and Flynn stared at the vision, eyes wide.

"You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." The scene in the vision shifted to show a blue figure, older Flynn supposedly, surrounded by red figures carrying various weapons.

There was an ear-splitting shriek, and Flynn gasped and recoiled against her father, who wrapped a protective arm around her.

"No!" The king settled an arm around his wife's shoulders. "We will protect her. She can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we will lock the gates; we'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with the outside world, and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Alex."

Willie never saw the family together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all like this au! this is also posted on wattpad under the same name, if you prefer that! (my wattpad username is adrienschlag)


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you wanna build a snowman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings: death, grieving

Five year-old Alex took one look at the snow falling outside and knew he had to tell Flynn. She loved the snow! And they could play together, and go sledding, and go ice skating, just like he remembered.

He ran to Flynn’s door and knocked out a rhythm.

“Flynn? Do you wanna build a snowman?”

No answer.

“Come on, let’s go and play!”

Still no answer. Alex’s heart sank, but he kept trying to get Flynn’s attention, hoping that if he was annoying enough, she’d give in. He couldn’t be too annoying though, or she’d just turn him away and he’d never get an answer. He turned and sat with his back to the door.

“I never see you anymore, come out the door, it’s like you’ve gone away!” He peeked under the door. The light was on, so she must be in her room.

Right?

Alex frowned and stomped towards the ballroom to play with his dolls.

“We used to be best buddies… and now we’re not. I wish you would tell me why,” the boy sang quietly to himself as he flopped backwards onto the cold wood of the ballroom.

He walked back towards Flynn’s room and peered into the keyhole. “Do you wanna build a snowman?” Then he pressed his lips to the keyhole and sang, “It doesn’t have to be a snowman!”

Flynn’s voice started to echo back to him and Alex perked up, but deflated when he only heard, “Go away, Alex!”

Alex hung his head and started to walk back to his room. “Okay bye.”

*

Eleven year-old Alex confidently strode up to Flynn’s door, sure that today was going to be the day that he convinced her to come out of her room.

“Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls?”

He’d done it numerous times before, and broken several vases in the process. It wasn’t something he ever wanted to do again, but he’d do it in a heartbeat if it meant getting Flynn out of the confines of her room.

“I think some company is overdue, I’ve started talking to the pictures on the walls,” Alex sang quietly as he wandered through the portrait hall. “Hang in there, Joan”. He shot finger-guns at the painting.

“It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by.” He mimed the ticking of the clock as he stared up at the moving hands.

*

Fifteen year-old Alex moved to knock on his sister’s door, but thought better of it once he remembered all the times he’d been rejected. Today wasn’t the day to be disappointed. His parents were going overseas for two weeks! He couldn’t wait for them to get back and bring him souvenirs and-

They never returned. Alex eagerly waited at the dock, standing on his tip-toes in order to get a better view, even if it really wasn’t necessary. At 17, he was already taller than everyone in the palace, probably even taller than Flynn. He wouldn’t know, seeing as she never came out of her room.

Hours passed. Alex sat at the dock well into the night, watching the sunset, and counting the constellations in the sky.

He went to bed, thinking that maybe they just hit a rough patch out at sea, and they would be back the next day.

A nagging feeling in the back of his brain told him that he was being dumb, and they obviously weren’t combing back.

He pushed the feeling away and crawled under the covers.

They weren’t there the next day. Or the next. Every day for the next week, Alex stood at the dock and waited.

The nagging feeling kept growing and growing, and Alex kept trying to push it to the back of his mind, but if never worked.

What if they got caught in a storm?

What if the ship was ruined?

What if his parents were never coming back, and he had to live in the palace with no one but his sister, who couldn’t even be bothered to come out of her room.

Eventually, he saw a figure in the water, clinging to a broken piece of wood. Alex hurried forward to help them out of the water, and the person’s face was filled with sadness.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Your Highness.”

Alex’s gut filled with horror. “What-what loss? What are you talking about?”

“The king and queen… there was a storm. The ship capsized. I’m… I’m the only survivor. That I know of. I’m so sorry.”

Alex shook his head. “No, no, that can’t be right. They just got caught up at the meeting, they’ll be back soon. Or-or there was a storm that almost destroyed the ship, so they had to stop for repairs before returning home. Yes, that must be it. They’re not gone… they’re not. I’ll see them again. I know I will.”

The man sadly smiled. “I was there, Your Highness. I’m so sorry, but they’re gone. They’re not coming back.”

A wave of cold washed over Alex, filling his blood and pulling him to the ground. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. His parents… dead?

“Your Highness?” The man asked. “Should I… get someone?”

“No… no… ‘m fine. I’ll just… get back to the palace.”

He really needed to talk to Flynn.

**

“Flynn? I don’t know if you’re even listening to me… but this is really important.”

Alex was sitting with his back pressed to Flynn’s door, both hands braced on the floor beside him. A quiet thud could be heard through the door, and a hand touched his, causing Alex to nearly jump out of his skin. Looking down, he saw that it was Flynn’s hand, and he turned his hand upward and tangled his fingers together with his sister’s.

“Mama and Papa… they’re… dead.” Alex choked back a sob that had worked its way into his throat. “There was a shipwreck… and they died. They’re gone.” He whispered the last two words as tears began to flow down his face.

“They’re gone?” Flynn whispered.

Alex nodded, then remembering that Flynn couldn’t see him, murmured, “Yeah.”

Flynn’s hand pulled away from his and Alex heard muffled sobbing coming from Flynn’s room, so he turned and headed to his room.

**

Alex stood in front of his parent’s graves, tears streaming down his face. He still couldn’t believe that his parents were gone. They couldn’t be dead. They were so young…

He hadn’t heard from Flynn either. She’d stayed in her room, her muffled sobs filling the empty castle. Once the funeral ended, Alex began the slow trek back up to the castle, and stood outside his sister’s room. He knocked three times, his black cloak shifting around his shoulders.

“Flynn? Please. I know you’re in there. People are asking where you’ve been. They say have courage, and I’m trying to. I’m right out here for you. Just let me in.”

When there was no answer, he sighed and continued speaking. “We only have each other. It’s just you and me. What are we gonna do?” He turned and slid to the floor, his head leaning back against the cold door.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Alex’s voice broke and he sobbed, matching Flynn’s crying from the other side of the door.

What were they going to do? Flynn wasn’t of age yet, and it would be three years before she could take the crown. Alex couldn’t do anything, he was only fifteen. And Flynn wouldn’t come out of her room, so she wouldn’t be any help.

Oh well. He’d figure it out.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the first time in forever 
> 
> chapter warning: MAJOR internalized homophobia in this chapter.

«Three Years Later»

Willie stood in the town square, watching as the maypole was raised. Luke stood next to him, munching on a carrot.

“So, they’re finally opening up the gates, huh?” Luke crunched on his carrot, surveying the town. 

“After 14 years,” Willie said with a wistful smile on his face.

“I wonder why it was closed for so long.”

Willie had wondered that too. The main square was pretty much a ghost town when the gates were closed, which made it extremely difficult to sell ice.

“You don’t remember?”

“Remember what?”

“When we first met Caleb and the rest of the trolls.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot.”

“Of course you did.” Willie shook his head fondly.

**

A knock sounded at Alex’s door. “Prince Alex?”

Alex blearily opened his eyes and wiped at the drool on his chin. “Hmm?”

“Oh. Sorry to wake you sir.”

“No, no, no, you didn’t,” the prince mumbled, yawning. “I’ve been up for hours.”

He started to doze off again, startling awake when his head slipped. “Who is it?”

“S-still me, sir. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready.”

“Of course!” Alex rubbed at his eyes, stretching. “Ready for what?”

“Your sister’s coronation, sir.”

“My sisters…corneration,” Alex muttered sleepily, opening his eyes and noticing the brand-new pink tux sitting in the corner. The clouds in his mind cleared and he gasped. “It’s Coronation Day!”

He jumped out of bed and changed into the tux, deciding whether or not to wear the bowtie. After struggling to tie it, he decided against it and unbuttoned the shirt halfway.

Alex flung his doors open and ran down the hallway, gleefully shouting, “It’s Coronation Day!”

He looked around in amazement at the windows suddenly flung open, at the doors that hadn’t been opened for years.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen the windows open. They were always closed, protecting the castle from… something.

As Alex ran through the castle, workers surrounded him, carrying stacks of plates he’d never even seen before. Since when had they owned 8,000 salad plates?

The prince sprinted through the halls, sliding down the stair railing to get to the palace gardens. He sat near a family of ducks, thinking out loud.

“I can’t believe the gates are finally open! They haven’t been open since… I can’t remember. Can you believe it?” He scooped the ducklings into his hands, grinning at their little faces. “I can’t wait to finally see people! Wait… what if I meet… the one?”

The ducklings stared back at him, blank faced.

“No, no, imagine it! I’ll meet a nice girl, and we’ll get married, and raise a family, just like Mom and Dad would have wanted.”

 _But is that what you want?_ A voice whispered in the back of his head. _Because if I remember correctly, you’re into guys, not girls._

“What are you talking about? I’m totally into girls,” Alex snapped back.

_Oh, yeah? Name one girl you’ve liked. Ever._

“How am I supposed to know? I’ve never been outside the castle.”

_But can you imagine being happy with a girl? Or is the only thing you can imagine being with a girl because that’s what you grew up with?_

“Oh my god, shut up.”

_Fine. Your loss._

Alex stood, scowling, and set the ducklings back on the grass. “I’m going to meet a girl, and we’re going to be happy. I’ll prove it.”

_You have fun with that._

Alex marched down to the gates, smiling widely as he watched the tall doors swing open. People began to fill the courtyard, milling around and chatting. Alex weaved his way through the people, making his way down to the dock.

He felt so free as he flew down the dock, with the sun shining down on his face, and the sound of people talking filling his ears.

Then he collided with what felt like a wall, and he fell back, crying out in surprise. His back struck something and he opened his eyes, finding himself in a small wooden boat. The boat tipped backwards, then was steadied. Alex peeled a strip of seaweed off his face, scowling.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!”

“I-I’m so sorry. Are you hurt?”

Alex stared up at a beautiful caramel-colored horse, its front foot keeping the boat from tipping backwards into the water. The owner of the horse, and the person who had spoken, was a teenage girl, probably a little older than him, with dark brown hair, cut just below her shoulders. She was wearing a beautiful purple gown, and a purple gem hung on a delicate gold necklace. Her warm brown eyes seemed to pierce his skin, and Alex’s cheeks tinted pink. She was pretty enough, but Alex wasn’t sure if she was his... type.

Could this be her? This could be the girl he was meant to find, the girl he would start a family with and prove to his parents that he was a normal kid.

“Hey. Uh- yeah, yeah I’m ok.”

“Are you sure?” The girl hopped off her horse and moved towards Alex.

“Yeah, I just wasn’t looking where I was going, but I’m great… actually.”

The girl extended her hand, and Alex took it, searching for something in the girl’s eyes. He was going to make this work. He was going to fall in love with her, and they were going to get married, and raise a family.

“Oh, uh, Princess Kayla of the Southern Isles.”

“Prince Alex of Arendelle.”

Princess Kayla’s eyes widened. “‘Prince?’ Your Majesty.” She bowed, and behind her, the horse whinnied and lifted its hoof and bowed its head.

Alex yelped as the boat tipped backwards and Kayla landed on top of him.

“Um… hi.” Alex withdrew his hand awkwardly, becoming overly aware of Kayla’s hand on his waist.

The boat steadied itself as the horse lowered its hoof, and Alex fell on top of Kayla with a grunt.

Alex propped himself up, rambling. “This is awkward. Not you, you’re not awkward. I’m awkward, you’re really pretty- wait what?”

Kayla chuckled and stood, pausing to adjust her gown before helping Alex up. “I’d like to formally apologize for running into the prince of Arendelle with my horse… and for every moment after.”

“No, no, no, it’s fine! I mean, I’m not that princess.” Alex stepped past Kayla. “I mean if you had hit my sister Flynn, it would be… yeesh, because, you know.” He turned and was suddenly face to face with the horse. “Hello.” He scratched under the horse’s chin.

“But, lucky you, it’s… just me.”

“Just you?”

Alex chuckled softly, staring into Kayla’s eyes and trying to imagine a future together. A future where his parents could be proud of him, instead of a future where they would be ashamed.

He remembered when he’d told Flynn about liking boys. She’d listened to his rambling, and when he finished, she’d simply said, “I think I like girls.”

And that was enough to calm him.

But he couldn’t help thinking about how his parents would feel. Would they be happy for him? Or would they be angry?

The sound of a bell shook him from his thoughts.

“The-the bells, the coronation. I-I better go. I have to go, I’d better go. Um. Bye!”

He sprinted back towards the castle, where Flynn was waiting, wearing a beautiful blue dress, the purple coronation cape resting on her shoulders. Her braids were tied up in a low bun at the nape of her neck, a blue string interwoven among the dark hair.

“You’re late, Lexie.”

“I’m sorry, I got caught up, and-“

“Hey, it’s alright. It hasn’t started yet.”

Alex blew a sigh of relief. The bishop stuck his head into the small chamber.

“It’s time.”

The siblings walked out of the chamber, taking their places at the front of the room. Once they were situated, the choir began to sing, a beautiful melody that filled Alex’s ears and helped to ease his anxiety.

Alex turned just the slightest bit to observe the crowd, catching Kayla’s eye. She gave a little wave, and Alex waved back.

Flynn leaned forward, nerves written across her face as the crown was placed on her head. The choir finished the song just as Flynn was straightening up again.

The bishop turned, holding the ceremonial orb and scepter. Flynn reached for them, but the pastor cleared his throat. “Your Majesty… the gloves.”

Flynn looked terrified, but she slowly pulled the gloves off, her hands shaking. She took the orb and scepter and turned around to face the crowd, who promptly stood up.

The bishop began to chant, finishing off with “Queen Flynn of Arendelle.”

The crowd was quick to repeat the words.

“Queen Flynn, of Arendelle!”


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love is an open door
> 
> chapter warnings: mentions of internalized homophobia. there aren't any others that i can think of, but if you've seen the ballroom scene in frozen, you'll know what i'm talking about.

Alex stood to the side of the ballroom, watching as the guests danced around, the lively music a complete change in mood from the past 14 years.

Once the dance finished, Kai, one of the servants, cleared his throat and gestured towards the throne.

"Queen Flynn of Arendelle."

Flynn walked towards the throne, her purple cape dragging on the floor behind her.

"Prince Alex of Arendelle."

Alex hastily walked towards Flynn, giving a small wave to the crowd. Kai stepped forward and moved him closer to Flynn.

He took a half-step away and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Hi."

Alex jumped slightly and turned to look at Flynn. "Hi-hi me? Um-hi."

Flynn hummed. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller, you don't look fuller, but more-more beautiful."

Flynn giggled. "Thank you."

Alex nodded, a pink tint coming across his cheeks.

"So. This is what a party looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought," Alex admitted, having forgotten what it was like to be in a room with so many people.

"What is that amazing smell?" Flynn sounded slightly dazed.

Alex sniffed, smelling the sweet aroma of-

"Chocolate!" The siblings said at the same time, then burst into giggles.

Alex opened his mouth to say something, but Kai interrupted him before he could start the sentence.

"Your Majesty. Presenting Duke Nick of Weaseltown."

"Weselton! The Duke of Weselton, Your Majesty. As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen."

The Duke did a quick dance that resulted in him tripping and ending up on the floor. He stood and adjusted his suit, and put his fedora back on his head.

"Thank you, only I don't dance. But my brother does."

"What?"

"Oh, well lucky you." He grabbed onto Alex's arm and led him through the crowd.

"Please don't make me dance."

The Duke laughed, swiping a glass off of a tray. "I wasn't planning on it. You just looked like you needed to get away."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, definitely. Thank you."

"No problem, Your Majesty."

Alex cringed. "Please, just call me Alex."

"Alright, Alex. Then call me Nick. I hate being called 'the Duke of Weselton'. Especially when people call it Weaseltown. It's so annoying."

"I can imagine."

"So, quick question for you. Do you know why the gates closed?" He took a sip from his glass.

"Nope. I was really young when they closed, and I can't remember why they closed. I just remember that Flynn started to shut me out more once they closed."

"Oh, weird."

"Yeah. Anyway, I should probably um- get back to Flynn."

"Alright. It was nice meeting you!"

"Likewise." Alex headed back towards Flynn, who was raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Having fuuun?"

"Don't even start. It was fun though. It's nice seeing new people. I wish it could be like this all the time."

Something came across Flynn's face, an unreadable expression that sent panic coursing through Alex's body.

"Me too. But it can't." Flynn turned away, but Alex set a hand on her arm.

"Why not? I mean-"

"It just can't." Flynn's shoulders hunched up, and Alex withdrew his hand, tears starting to prick at his eyes. He knew he was being emotional, but he was hoping to get some answers.

"Excuse me for a minute."

Alex wrapped his arms across his chest and headed back into the crowd. He almost tripped over one lady's skirt, and then he got knocked over by a man bowing. He cried out, flailing his arms, only to be caught by a warm arm wrapping around his waist.

"Glad I caught you."

"Kayla, hi- I'm sorry about that-"

She righted Alex, setting her drink on a nearby tray. "It's alright, really. At least I wasn't the one who knocked you over this time."

The music swelled, and Alex and Kayla started to dance. The minutes blurred together, and Alex vaguely remembered rambling about life alone in the castle, or walking through the gardens arm-in-arm with Kayla. He remembered Kayla asking about the white streak in his hair, to which he responded, "I was born with it. But I dreamt I was kissed by a troll."

Now they were sitting outside, and Kayla was chatting about her older brothers.

"Wait, so you have how many brothers?"

"Twelve older brothers," Kayla said, putting emphasis on the _twelve_. "Three of them pretended I was invisible, literally, for two years."

"That's horrible!"

"It's what brothers do," Kayla responded, shrugging.

"And sisters. Flynn and I were really close when we were little, but one day she just... shut me out. And I never knew why."

Kayla gently took Alex's hand, and he had to force down the urge to pull his hand back. "I would never shut you out."

_Cmon Alex, prove it. If you like her so much, then show me._

"Can I just- say something crazy?"

Kayla grinned. "I love crazy."

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you."

Kayla jumped up. "I was thinking the same thing! Cause like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue."

"But with you..." Alex trailed off, hoping for Kayla to continue so he didn't have to make up a quick lie.

"But with you, I found my place."

"I see your face."

"And it's nothing like I've ever known before," they chorused in harmony.

Kayla paused her singing to examine Alex's face. "Hey, are you alright? You look... sick. And not in a good way."

"I'm sorry, I just-I'm not-" Alex struggled with what to say, how to make it sound not rude.

"Let me guess, you're not into girls, but you're forcing yourself to be with me because of internalized homophobia, but it makes you feel sick to your stomach because you know you're faking it? And you had all these big dreams about falling in love with a girl, and starting a family, and making your family proud."

Alex opened his mouth to snark back, but paused as Kayla's words sank in. "Yeah. Exactly."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

_HA, I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T GOING TO WORK OUT!_

"Hey, if it helps you feel better, we could get platonically married."

"What?"

"Like we could get married as friends."

"Yeah, we could." A small smile came across Alex's face, and he nodded.

"Yeah?" Kayla's face looked hopeful, though there was a tinge of some emotion Alex couldn't figure out. She looked almost... too excited. Alex pushed the doubt away, though, and focused back on Kayla.

"Yeah."

Kayla grinned and ruffled Alex's hair. "We're gonna have to get your sister's blessing, you know."

"Then let's go!"

The two sprinted through the hallways to find Flynn. They wove their way through the crowd, finally spotting Flynn talking to some foreign diplomats.

"Flynn! Er- Queen. Me again. May I present... Princess Kayla of the Southern Isles."

Kayla curtsied. "Your Majesty."

Flynn raised an eyebrow at Alex.

"We would like-" Alex and Kayla said in synchrony, then looked at each other and giggled.

"Uh, your blessing..." Kayla started.

"Of our marriage," Alex finished, clutching Kayla's hand. The touch calmed his nerves, and he looked up at Flynn, whose face had morphed into confusion.

"Marriage? I thought you were... you know."

"Platonic marriage," Alex clarified. "But, we haven't worked all the details out ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream. And then... wait would we live here?"

"Here?" Flynn's voice pitched high.

"Absolutely!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Alex!" Flynn sounded more angry, but Alex didn't hear her over his rambling.

"We can invite all 12 of your brothers to stay with us! Of course, we have the room, and-"

"Alex, wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married."

"Wait, what?" Alex turned towards Flynn, anger starting to take over his excitement.

"Can I talk to you please? Alone?" The Queen fidgeted with her gloves, her eyes darting around the room.

"No, whatever you have to say, you can say it to the both of us."

Flynn frowned, and she stood up straighter. "Fine. You can't marry someone you just met."

"You can if it's-"

"Platonic love or otherwise."

"It's not like you know any better. All you know is how to shut people out!"

Flynn gasped softly, hurt overtaking her features. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, if you'll excuse me."

She started to step past the pair, but Kayla reached a hand out. "Your Majesty, if I may ease your-"

"No, you may not," Flynn snapped. "And I- I think you should go." She headed past Kai, and Alex heard her say, "The part is over. Close the gates."

"Flynn, no, no, no, wait!" Alex rushed forward and grabbed Flynn's hand, accidentally removing the silk glove.

Flynn gasped and pulled her bare hand closer to her chest. "Give me my glove!" She reached to snatch the fabric from Alex's hand, but he pulled it away from her grasp.

"Flynn, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore!" His eyes started to fill with tears, and he saw his tears mirrored in Flynn's brown eyes as she said the words that destroyed him.

"Then leave."

Alex clutched the glove to his chest, tears streaming down his face as Flynn turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Alex yelled.

"Enough, Alex." Flynn's tone was a warning, the unspoken message to not push any further.

Of course, Alex ignored that warning.

"No, no. Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?" His voice grew louder, and he became aware of the crowd's eyes on him, on the both of them.

"I said ENOUGH!" Flynn's hand flew out towards Alex, and shards of ice crystallized in a semi-circle around the Queen.

The guests that were close to the ice shrieked and backed away, while the rest of the guests looked on in horror.

Flynn whimpered and backed up against the door, cradling her bare hand to her collarbone.

"Monster!" Nick muttered, horrified. "I knew there was something dubious going on here." He ducked behind one of his bodyguards and peeked out at Flynn.

"Flynn," Alex whispered, reaching out towards his older sister.

Flynn crowded against the door and reached for the doorknob, then turned and ran.

Everyone in the ballroom stared at the spot where Flynn had fled, no one daring to break the silence that engulfed them.

Alex couldn't believe it. His sister... had powers? Was that why she had shut him out? Why she had shut the world out?

Nick whispered something into his bodyguard's ear that Alex couldn't make out.

The bodyguard kicked at the ice shards, clearing a small path to get through. The moment the path was clear, Nick ran forward, chasing after Flynn.

Alex followed them, with Kayla right behind him.

When Alex arrived at the courtyard, he barely noticed Flynn's purple cape disappearing into the crowd. There were more ice shards by the door, and frost covered the tall doors, making the front steps slick.

One of the fountains was frozen over, it's water halted in an ice sculpture that looked over the crowd like a monster.

Monster. The word seemed to be going around today.

Alex ran after Flynn, Kayla on his heels. The two followed Flynn to the lake, where she stood at the edge with her foot on the water. The water had crystallized under her touch, leaving a patch of ice acting as a bridge between the grass and the fjord.

"Flynn! Wait, please!"

Flynn's expression hardened and she started to sprint across the lake. The water turned to ice at her will, the fjord starting to glow a pale blue where the water met ice. Alex ran forward to chase after his sister, but he slipped on the ice and fell.

"Alex!" Kayla knelt next to him, a protective arm around his shoulders.

"Flynn," Alex whimpered, reaching out to where his sister had disappeared into the forest.

"The fjord," Kayla murmured from beside him. "It's freezing."

Sure enough, as Alex looked around, the ice was expanding, surrounding the entire fjord and trapping the ships.

As Alex and Kayla headed back to the courtyard, the crowd was muttering in confusion.

"Snow?"

"Why is it snowing?"

"It's the middle of summer, what's going on?"

Alex wrapped his arms across his chest, shivering.

"Are you alright?" Kayla asked gently, setting a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I found out my sister has powers, she ran away into the forest, and now the whole kingdom is frozen. Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," Alex snarked. "No, I'm not okay!"

"You didn't know?" Kayla asked quietly.

"No..."

Alex passed Nick, who was waving his arms around in panic.

"Look, it's snowing, it's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her!" He grabbed onto one of his bodyguard's shoulders.

"Wait, no!" Alex stepped forward, and the Duke recoiled, hiding behind his bodyguards.

"You! Is there sorcery in you too? Are you a monster too?" Nick narrowed his eyes at Alex.

"What, no! No, I'm... completely ordinary!"

"That's right, he is." Kayla stepped forward to put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "In the best way."

"And my sister is not a monster!"

"She nearly killed me!"

"You slipped on ice," Kayla said, rolling her eyes.

"Her ice!" Nick rebutted.

"It was an accident, she was scared. She didn't mean it, she didn't mean... any of this. Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So, I'm the one that needs to go after her."

"What?" Kayla exclaimed.

"Bring me my horse, please!" Alex called out.

"Alex, no. It's too dangerous."

Alex scoffed. "Flynn is not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right."

Kayla stepped forward, a determined look on her face. "I'm coming with you."

Shaking his head, Alex took Kayla's hand. "No. I need you here. To take care of Arendelle."

He stepped backwards, where Kai slipped Alex's wool cloak over his shoulders.

Kayla looked on the verge of tears, but she put on a brave face and nodded. "On my honor."

Alex stepped up onto his horse and scanned the crowd. "I leave Princess Kayla in charge.

"Are you sure you can trust her, Alex? I can't... you can't get hurt. We can't risk that."

Alex shrugged, sending Kayla a small smile. "She's my sister. She would never hurt me."

He snapped the reins and the horse galloped forward through the crowd, beginning their journey into the forest.


End file.
